1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery terminal connected to the electrode (battery post) of a battery installed in a motor vehicle, and particularly to a battery terminal installed by means of tightening a bolt in a clamping member from vertically above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a conventional battery terminal of this type, an annular post fitting is fit over the battery post protruding from the battery. The base members contiguous to the free ends of the post fitting are then clamped tight to the post via a bolt and nut tightened from the side using an impact wrench or other power tightening tool.
In most late-model passenger vehicles, however, the engine compartment is extremely crowded as a growing number of components are installed in a confined space. This makes it difficult to adequately tighten the post fitting by applying a horizontal force because of interference from other engine compartment components with the tightening tools. It is even possible for the impact wrench to contact the negative terminal while tightening the positive post fitting, causing an electrical short which, in a worst-case scenario, could cause an engine compartment fire.
The battery terminal shown in FIGS. 5a and 5b has therefore been proposed (Utility Model Publication (examined) 4-9736) as a means of solving this problem. With this battery terminal, opposing base 3b and tightening members 3c forming a taper that is wider at the bottom than the top are formed as part of the terminal body 3. A clamping member 5, forming a similar taper that is wider at the bottom than the top, fits over and is then pulled down over the base 3b and tightening members 3c by tightening a bolt 4. This causes the post fitting 3a to close and clamp the post 2 of the battery 1.
The problem with this configuration, however, is that on the automobile assembly line many bolts are tightened as the assembly line keeps moving, and the torque of the impact wrench is not readjusted for each tightening task. As a result, bolt tightening using an impact wrench is dependent upon the experience of the operator and visual inspection of bolt tightness.
Torque control is also not generally used when tightening the battery terminal bolts. As a result, the terminal bolt may be overtightened due to continued tightening after the post fitting is sufficiently clamped to the battery post.
With the battery terminal described above, excessive tightening force can cause the battery terminal to turn in the direction of arrow X in FIG. 5a around the battery post 2. This can result in damage to the wires connected to the battery terminal.